De castigos y picnis
by Albus Riddle
Summary: — Y después de que tú salgas y nos encuentres... — continua Lorcan —. Frank te abraza, te besa, te pide perdón y a la semana siguiente vuelves a hacerlo — asiente con una gran sonrisa —. {Slash} Albus Potter/Frank Longbottom II. Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" {James}


_Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Albus Severus Potter/Frank Longbottom II_

_Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá, yo solo he cogido su mundo y he creado este fic sin animos de lucro y sin compensación económica._

**_Albus PVO_**

**_Slash_**

* * *

**De castigos y picnis**

* * *

_Nos equivocamos a menudo en el amor, a menudo herido, a menudo infeliz, pero soy yo quien vivió, y no un ser ficticio, creado por mi orgullo._ **George Sand **

* * *

**I**

Paso una mano por su mejilla sonrojada, retirando un par de gotas de sudor de esta y le sonrío. Se remueve un poco por mis caricias y esconde su cara en mi pecho, diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre lo bobo que soy y las ganas que tiene de morderme el culo.

— No entiendo por qué te pones así, Frank — pongo mi mano en su barbilla y hago que levante la cara —. Lo cierto es que estás muy adorable sonrojado después de hacerlo.  
— No lo estoy, y tú eres bobo — me muerde un pezón, haciendo que suelte un gemido y sonríe travieso —. Huy, ¿te he hecho daño? — pone cara inocente y ladea la cabeza como un cachorrito.  
— Nuuu, Frank — niego y tomo sus mejillas rojas e hirviendo con mis manos, mirando sus cálidos ojos color café, tan parecidos a los de su padre. Le acerco a mi rostro y le beso los labios con un beso casto, nuestras lenguas ya habían estado en demasiados lugares.

Lamo mis labios y le miro, sonriendo casi tontamente. Paso un dedo por sus labios y suelto una risita.

— Vamos, Albus — me susurra cerca del oído y se pone en pie. Me muerdo el labio mirando su culo perfecto con un par de arañazos y mordiscos —. Albus, vamos a llegar tarde a herbologia y sabes que mi padre se va a enfadar — se pone la ropa interior y se gira, me mira divertido —. Albus, cielo, ¿me estás mirando el culo?

Me encoge de hombros y croqueteo por la cama, sin quitar la vista de él.

— Puede que si — croqueteo hasta el borde derecho de la cama —, o puede que no — ruedo al lado izquierdo y pierdo el equilibrio, cayéndome al suelo.  
— Al — se acerca a mí riendo a carcajadas y me tiende una mano —. Eres un pelín torpón, cielo.

Ruedo los ojos y me levanto con su ayuda, frotándome la nuca al ponerme en pie. Le miro mal y me pongo las gafas que tenía sobre la mesilla.

Me giro, dándole la espalda, y comienzo a ponerme el uniforme de Slytherin. Al acabar de ponerme la capa busco la corbata mas no la encuentro.

—¿Buscas algo, cielo? — ríe a mi espalda. Me giro y le miro, vestido con su uniforme de Slytherin ya puesto y con mi corbata el la mano.  
— Frank... — digo lentamente, intentando contener una carcajada y mostrando el semblante más serio que puedo poner —. Dame... mi... corbata.  
— Tendrás, que, cogerla — salta, convirtiéndose en gato, hacia la cama con mi corbata en la boca.  
— Genial, ahora tengo que jugar al "pilla al gato" con mi novio — me acerco a él lentamente —. Misi, misi, misi — salto hacia la cama, pero el salta contra la pared y se impulsa de nuevo contra mí, cayendo sobre mi espalda.

Me muerdo el labio divertido y giro la cabeza, mirando al gato. Éste me saca la lengua y se tumba en mi espalda, sin soltar mi corbata.

— A veces eres muy infantil — susurro y muevo el cuerpo, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama y paso mi mano por su cuerpo, impidiendo que se vuelva a ir —. Ya eres mio.

El gato deja la corbata sobre mi mano y me lame la mejilla.

— Claro, ahora disimula, bichejo. — lo tomo por la pancita y me pongo en pie. Me pongo la corbata. Le miro — ¿Te voy a tener que llevar? — sin esperar su respuesta, cojo al gato con una mano y con la otra me sacudo los pelos del uniforme, comenzando a bajar a la Sala Común.

Al llegar miro al rubio que me mira impaciente y golpeando el suelo con la planta de un pie.

— Ya era hora, Albus — rueda los ojos mirando al gato que tengo en la mano —. Prefiero no preguntar porque estás lleno de pelos de gato, Albus. Y ahora vayámonos o el señor Longbottom nos castigará.

Abre la entrada de la SC y sale, saliendo yo detrás de él con el gato aun en una mano y dos mochilas en la otra.

— Lorcan — le miro mientras caminamos a paso rápido —. ¿Me podrías dejar unas tijeras para capar al gato? — suelta una risita.  
— No, pobre Frank. Y pobre tú — remarca sin girarse, saliendo del castillos hacia los invernaderos — Que te quedas sin novio.

El gato asiente y saca las uñas, acercándolas a mi cara.

— Vale, lo he pillado. Gato, no gata — lo dejo en el suelo a las puertas del segundo invernadero y me arreglo el pelo mientras que Frank vuelve a su estado natural.  
— Ahora, Albus — susurra Lorcan divertido —. Viene el momento B.A.D.Q.E.P.D.T.N.T.E.U.B.Y.T.C. — le miramos, Frank y yo, sin entender. Suspira y continua—: Beso Antes De Que El Padre De Tu Novio Te Eche Una Bronca Y Te Castigue.  
— Oh — dice Longbottom antes de estallar en carcajadas —. En eso tiene razón.

Tomo a Frank por la cintura y lo atraigo a mí por la cintura. Inclino la cabeza y le doy un pico en los labios. Lorc se tapa los ojos riendo.

— Chicos, que soy un chico muy traumatizable e inocente — le mio alzando una ceja y niego.  
— ¿Te recuerdo la vez qué os pillé a ti y a James en la Sala Común a las tres de la mañana "saltando" desnudos en el sillón? — éste se sonroja un poco y mira a la puerta, haciendo una seña de que entremos.

* * *

**II**

Suspiro apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara y escribo en la hoja por vez quinientos "no volveré a llegar tarde a clase".

— Ya está, señor Longbottom — alzo la vista y éste asiente, poniendose en pie y acercándose a mí.

Toma los pergaminos y los hojea, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

— Está bien, Potter. Puedes marcharte. — me levanto, asintiendo; cojo mi mochila, metiendo la pluma y el tintero cerrado dentro y ando hacia la puerta —. Y, por favor, intenta no venir tarde la semana que viene.

Asiento de nuevo y salgo por la puerta de su despacho, frotándome los ojos. Paro en una esquina desierta y me cruzo de brazos, apoyándome en la pared en un brazo.

— Chicos, podéis salir ya, no hay nadie.

Frank se quita la capa de invisibilidad mostrándolos a él y a Lorcan.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? — pegunta algo incrédulo Lorcan.  
— Porque os conozco y todas las semanas pasa lo mismo: nos castigan a los tres por llegar tarde. Lorcan acaba antes por su pluma para castigos que le hizo mi hermano y la que a mí no me da porque no le como la polla en Gryffindor, Frank se libra del castigo porque, aunque llega tarde a la clase, contesta todas las preguntas bien y no se tiene que quedar castigado.  
» Pero yo no tengo nada así, por lo que me quedo tres o cuatro horas escribiendo — suspira negando y les mira —. Cuando salgo estáis en la misma esquina bajo la capa de invisibilidad que mi hermano te ha dejado cuando Lorc lo ha terminado y me esperáis. Hoy es el último día que lo hacemos por la mañana, Frank.

Éste asiente y se acerca a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonrío divertido y te abrazo por los hombros y le beso la cabeza.

— Y después de que tú salgas y nos encuentres... — continua Lorcan —. Frank te abraza, te besa, te pide perdón y a la semana siguiente vuelves a hacerlo — asiente con una gran sonrisa —. Y ahora yo me voy porque he quedado con tu hermano para "saltar desnudo en la Sala de los Menesteres" con él — se gira con una gran sonrisa y se va hacia ésta.

Miro a Frank sonriendo y le acurruco entre mis brazos, besando su mejilla. Éste alza la vista, con una hermosa sonrisa en ella.

— ¿Qué te apetece hacer, amor mío? — sonríe y besa mi mejilla y me mira a los ojos.  
— Oh, cierto, casi se me olvida — pongo mi varita en su cadera — espero que puedas perdonarme por esto. "Desmaius" — pone los ojos en blanco y cae desmayado sobre mi pecho.

* * *

**III**

Palmeo varias veces su mejilla intentando que despierte y sonrío al ver como abre los ojos. Acaricio su cabeza, posada sobre mi regazo, y le beso la frente. Me mira frunciendo el ceño y mira a su alrededor. Estamos en el lago, en una parte algo escondida, sentados sobre el pasto y él con su cabeza en mi regazo.

Pone una mano en mi muslo y me mira mal.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — frunce el ceño.  
— Pues no sé — se encoge de hombros —. Es que te pones muy mono cuando te enfadas y quieres patearme el culo.

Refunfuña y me tumba, sentándose sobre mi abdomen y acariciando mis hombros.

Suelto una carcajada divertido y le miro a los ojos. Me inclino un poco hacia delante y lamo sus labios, haciendo que salga un gemido de estos.

— ¿Me has traído aquí solo por poder desmayarme, Al? — me mira, ladeando la cabeza, y vuelve a besar mis labios.  
— No, no solo por eso — paso una mano por su cintura y le miro a los ojos —. Quería pasar una tarde un poco romántica contigo, para que no pienses que esto es solo por el sexo.  
— Yo no pienso e... — te miro —. ¿Romántica? ¿Para mí?  
— No, para mi amante, lo que pasa es que te he traído para darle celos — ruedo los ojos; poso una mano en su nuca, entrelazando nuestros dedos en la otra y le miro a los ojos —. Pues claro que es para ti, pequeño mio — beso sus labios tiernamente.

Se estremece un poco entre mis brazos y sigue mi beso. Me siento en el suelo, sentándolo sobre mi regazo de cara a mí.

Abro la sabana de picnic y lo siento en ella, me siento frente a él como un indio y le sonrío. Hago aparecer una cesta de picnic y la abro, cogiendo de dentro una rosa en un jarrón y dos platos vacíos.

— Albus — sonríe mirándome —, no era necesario todo esto, enserio. Con estar contigo ya me vale.  
— Aún así, Frank. Quería hacerlo, eso es todo — saca una olla de macarrones y te mira —. Pero vamos, que soy un adolescente y tampoco puedo pagarte un restaurante de lujo.  
— Albus... — se relame al verlos, dejando que su forma animaga le domine —. Que buena pinta.

Sonrío divertido negando y echo en ambos platos un poco. Le tiendo un tenedor y cojo otro.

— ¿Sabes? — me mira sonriendo travieso —. Podrías comer sin tenedor y llenarte la cara de salsa, así podría lamerte la cara — ruedo los ojos y empiezo a comer con tenedor. — Jopetas, Albus, ya no haces feliz a tu gatito.  
— Frank, chaval. No dejes que el gato te domine — le lanzo un macarrón a la mejilla y río — pues ahora te voy a lamer yo.

Me mira negando y se pone en pie sin soltar el plato. Se acerca a mi y me tumba el plato sobre la cabeza, llenándome entero de pasta.

— Frank... — me quejo pero me estremezco al sentir su lengua sobre mi mejilla, lamiéndola.  
— Hum... Sabes tan bien — mordisquea mi mejilla sonriendo y sigue lamiendo.  
— ¿Me echo también las fresas con nata por encima, amor? — río porque me hace cosquillas. Empieza a lamerme la otra mejilla —. Vale, Frank, ya — pongo mi mano en su pecho y lo separo un poco de mí —. No seas malo que me pones cuando te comportas como un gato.

Se sienta de nuevo haciendo un pequeño puchero. Niego divertido y pongo mi plato entre los dos, dándole uno.

— ¿Lo compartimos? — me quito un macarrón del pelo y lo tiro al suelo. Empezamos a comer.

Acabamos y lo atraigo a mí; le beso, lamiendo sus labios. Saboreo la salsa en sus labios y me separo un poco.

— Y ahora el postre — asiento sonriendo y meto la mano en la cesta, sacando un bol con fresas con nata —. ¿Quieres?

Frank me asiente sonriendo y gatea hasta mí, besando mis labios y se sienta sobre a horcajadas. Pone el bol en su regazo y coge una fresa, llenándola de nata y la lleva a mi boca. La abro gustoso y meto la fresa en mi boca, lamo sus dedos y los saco de mi boca, comiéndomela.

Repetimos ambos ese proceso hasta acabar con todas las fresas con nata y le miro, dejando el bol a un lado y tumbandome en el suelo. Le atraigo a mí por el cuello y le beso, acariciándole la cabeza sin romper el beso.

— Albus — se separa un poco y bosteza —. Tengo un poco de sueño, cariño — asiento y lo apoyo en mi hombro, poniéndome en pie.

Lo cojo en brazos y camino hacia el castillo con Frank en brazos, que se queda dormido poco antes de llegar a Slytherin.


End file.
